jalan jalan ke rumah pantai saat libur sekolah
by Yin yin kei
Summary: halo halo ini yin yin si author 2 dari asrama ngebom #plak maksudnya dari cerita asrama vocaloid yang penuh warna ini ceritanya sedikit beda siih 1 hari satu chapter kalo gak ya 2 hari 1 chapter kalo gak dilanjut ya tunggu aj
1. Chapter 1

**hai semua ini author newbie a.k.a author 2 di asrama vocaloid yang penuh warna a.k.a yin yin #a. banyak banget sih?! #plakkkk**

**miku:"*lari lari kagak jelas*woiiiiiiii author gaje 2 dari asrama ngebom itu kan?!**

**yin yin a.k.a author:"*lempar miku pake beton*apa apaan kamu dasar cewek negi gaje #ditimpuk negi beton sambil kepalannya miku berdarah darah"**

**Len :"sementara si author lagi lempar lemparan beton saya katain disclaimer sama warning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**warning:**

**gaje,author masuk cerita,vocaloidnya gila semua,author gaje,author newbie**

**diclaimer:**

**vocaloid adalah milik sii aut- #plak digampar reader**

**ehem salah vocaloid adalah milik crypton dan si auth- #di lempar beton sama reader**

***sambil berdarah darah* vocaloid adalah milik honda #plak digampar luka pake tuna**

**Luka:"untuk sementara diclaimernya di deobel gara gara len gaje"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**diclamer:**

**vocaloid adalah milik crypton future media dan yamaha**

**jadi si author hanya memiliki ceritanya paham anak anak? #reader:pahammm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**reader:"woi lama amat ssih"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author:"sabar dong!"**

* * *

pagi itu adalah pagi yang indah di asrama voca #kan gw author 2 jadi gpp dong pake asrama voca, samantha:"sialan loe curi curi ide gw"

karena itu hari libur murid boleh libur dan bebas boleh nginap di tempat lain

kamar 106 (udah gpp kamarnya beda sama yang di sana (lagi pula kamar 909 hancur kok)]

orangnya tidur semua #plak(gara gara yin yin(author mode) ditampar jadi yin yin (not author mode)ikut bangun)

yin yin:"loh, loh kok masih tdr semua *liat jam* waduuh udah jam setengah 9 bisa telat masuk bis nih kan berangkatnya jam 9 dan kita belum siap siap"

yin yin:" WOOOOOOOIIIII! BANGGGUUUUUN UDAH JAM SETENGAH SEMBILAN! *teriak pake TOA masjid*

all(min yin yin):"HAH?!HAH?!HAH?! ADA A-APA?!"

SKIP TIME~

* * *

~SAAT SUDAH DI DALAM BIS~

gakupo:"fuuh untung keburu waktu"

miku:"*sambil sibuk makan negi gara gara mual* buwaaajjakalaallaja (artinya:" iya ya untung yin yin bangun tepat waktu")

sisanya:*lagi tdr*

Skip time again :p

* * *

~di rumah pantai~

gakupo & kaito:"*nahan nosebleed karena banyak cewek pake bikini* wow! bonus tersembunyi"

samantha:"badai senbonnnzakura!"

gakupo & kaito:"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ampuuuuuuHHHHH eh?! salah aampuuuuuuuuun *sambil flying"

yin yin:"mau ditambahin? badaai puting beliunggg!"

gakupo &kaito terbang ke angkasa dan jadi meteor waktu jatuh

daaaaaaan jatuhnya diiiiiiii

TENGAH LAUUT!

all (kecuali GaKai):wkwkwkwkwkwk

ditolongin penyelamat gara gara GaKai ga bisa renang

yin yin:"mayuu"

mayu:"ya?"

yin yin:"tolong mereka berdua disihir biar kapok"

mayu:"ya"

mayu nyihir GaKai biar jadi kodok terus di kirim ke dunia mario di 3Dsnya yin yin

yin yin:"makasih" *sambil ngejar GaKai di 3Ds

GaKai :"help meeeeeeee"*teriak dari dalem 3Ds

* * *

malamnya~

entah bagaimana mayu ngeluarin GaKai dari 3Dsnya yin yin

all:"itadakimasu"*makan masakannya Rin

all( min rin):*muntah ditempat*

TBC

* * *

**yin yin :"jadiiii kira kira bagaimana kelanjutannya?"**

**miku:"kita saksikan di TKP selanjutnya#dalang OVJ mode on**

**review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**halo halo asrama #plak hari ini#plak chapter ini temanya vanguard**

**miku:"maaf si author lagi mabok"**

**yin yin:"gundulmu! vanguard itu anime oon"**

**miku:"hoi aku gak gundul oi ,oon ah kamu "**

**luka:"perasaan oonnan kamu deh,miku #ditimpuk negi"**

**miku:"gak merasa oonna.**

**n kamu + author" #digaplok tuna #dikenain badai angin**

**len:"si trio pengacau mengacau lagi deh"**

**rin:"ya merek bertiga udah bodoh,oon,gaje lagi!" #ditimpuk negi #digaplok tuna #dikenain badai**

**samantha:"daah jangan ribut! yang oon itu kalian #ditimpuk negi #digaplok tuna #dikenain bom pisang #diratain pake road roller #dikenain badai**

**yin yin:"ok,diclaimer"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**typo,gaje,sarap, semuapada gak tau vg(vanguard),author ikutan masuk,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**disclaimer:**

**vocaloid milik manusia bumi bukan manusia planet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yin yin:"ok para reader aku beri tau apa itu vanguard,kalo vocaloidnya nggak bakal aku beri tau!"**

**yin yin:"****_pengumumman untuk para vocaloid _**

**_gak tau vanguard? apesmu,mau tau? liat di wiki!"_**

**yin yin:"*bisikin reader* vanguard itu mainan kartu mirip yu gi oh tapi caranya beda"**

**Len:"kita mulai cerianya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

HARI KE 2 DI RUMAH PANTAI~

gakupo:"pagii"

all(min mayu):"pagii"

gakupo:"mayu bangun oyyy"

mayu:"nanti"

gakupo:"ayo banguun!"

mayu:"malessss"

gakupo:"obral di obral beli sekarang gratis buku sihir hitam gratis"

mayu:"*langsung bangun* mauuuuuu(nada moe)"

gakupo:"ditipu mau aja wkwkwkwk"

mayu:"(marah mode)sialan loe (gakupo dijadiin mario gakupo di 3Ds)"

mario gakupo:"someone helpp meeeeeeeee"

all:"gak bakal! dasar bakamui"

SKIP TIME~

* * *

ENTAH BAGAIMANA GAKUPO KELUAR DARI 3Ds

di toko kartu~

miku:"*liat deck bermuda triangle* wow imutnyaaaaa"

mayu:"*liat deck link joker*mau beli deh(nada datar)"

len:"*liat deck gold paladin*beli! beli!"

rin:"*liat deck oracle think thank*mau!mau!"

kaito:"*deck royal paladin*beli ah"

gakupo:"*liat deck royal paladin*beli ah"

* * *

SEHABIS SEMUA BELI DECK DAN TAU CARA MAINNYA~

rin:"security guardian 8000 atack your vanguard"

len:"blond eazel kan 10.000 gak cukup"

rin:"emmmmm"

di tempat gakupo dan mayu

mayu:"aku lock semuanya"

gakupo:"(dalam hati) aduh kalo aku kalah bisa bisa disihir jadi angin gimana nih?"

skip pertandingan dan mayu menang gara gara ngelock semua rear guard

mayu:"kusihir kau jadi angin"

gakupo:"*angin mode* huaaaaaaah"

di tempat len dan rin

len:" kamu mikir mau nyerang mana aja lama liat nih giliranku ato nyerang angin?"

rin:"serang angin deh=3="

gakupo kena serangannya rin gara gara rin nyerang angin dan gakupo adalah angin

angin gakupo:"napa aku mesti siall? QAQ"

* * *

saat yin yin & samantha VS GakuKai

yin yin:"yin yin kickkk, twin drive check first i get a critical triger second check critical triger"

samantha:"tendangan senbon,first check get critical triger second check get critical"

tendangan mereka membuat GakuKai naik ke luar angkasa dan jadi asteroid waktu jatuh

* * *

mereka pun main di pantai

GakuKai hanya main pasir tapi...

ditendang samantha pakee...

samantha:"tendangan sakura!"

mereka berdua pun tenggelam

dan seperti chp 1

* * *

malamnya luka membuat kue yang isinya seafood

semua pada muntah waktu makan

all:*muntah di tempat*

* * *

**balasan review**

**yami nova:wkwkwkwk iya tapi semua biaya ditanggung sendiri*kabuuur***

**hikari kengo: ohohohoho GakuKai emang selalu sial kok jadi gak perlu kawatir #dihajar GakuKai**

**iya masakannya rin semematikan himeji kok tenang aja kam gak aku suruh makan**

**samantha fangelina:bagiku gak lucu deh**


	3. Chapter 3

**hai author yin yin is come backhabis dari pantai kejadian di pantai hari ini aku lampiaskan ke sini ya! boleh?**

**gakupo:"ogaaah nanti aku dibikin sial bareng kaito"**

**yin yin:"menurut cerita samantha di fanficnya kaito gak badluck lagi dan gakup semakin badluck^^"**

**kaito:"horeeee aku gak sial lagii!"**

**miku:"horee kaito gAK sial lagi"*berpelukan ala teletubis dengan kaito***

**gakupo:*nangis sambil lari terbirit birit sampe jatuh mukanya kena kotoran anjing***

**all:*ketawa***

**gakupo:nangis sambil ngedugem***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**warning:**

**typo,gaje,garing,yang baca gak selera humor,author sarap,autor ikutan masuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**diclaimer**

**pikiren dewe[jawa]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING~**

* * *

pagi itu semua (min luka) masih pingsan gara gara makan makanannya luka

miku:"wowowowomaddoduoooss(baca: bener bener gak enak)"

gakupo malah gak bisa ngomong

gakupo:"..."

mayu:"bwaamwnaji(kamu kenapa gakupo?)

gakupo:"..."

kaito:"gakupo kayanya gila,untung tadi malam aku gak makan kue itu''

luka:"apa maksudmu gakupo"(muka killer)

gakupo:"..." #digaplok tuna 1000000 kali

SKIP TIME

* * *

miku buka komputer main ameba pigg

yin yin:"loh miku kamu beli modem sama laptop dibeliin sapa?"

miku:"dibeliin kamu"

yin yin:"loh loh aku gak pernah beliin kamu"

miku:"coba liat rekeningmu"

yin yin:"loh kok? uangnya habis?"

miku :"soalnya aku pake"

yin yin:"ohh gitu ya?"(nada dan muka killer)

miku:"gluk"

yin yin:"GANTI RUGIII! KALO GAK MAU AKU JADIIN LUIGI MIKU!"

MIKU:"okay"*nyodorin uang*

yin yin :"baiklah"

* * *

di pantai~

gakupo:"ngubur badan ah"

kaito:"cari harta karun ah"

kaito liat...

T

S

U

N

A

M

I

KAITO:"waaaaaaaah teman teman kabur ada tsunamiiiii!"

all(min gakupo):"huaaaaaaah okkkk"

gakupo:*gak denger*

gakupo:"*buka mata*blopppblup blip (baca:uaah tsunami air panaaaaas)

DI TEMPAT PENGUNGSIAN~

miku:"kaito gakupo mana?!"

kaito:"gak tauu!"

mayu:"jangan jangan dia ketinggalan"

miku:"gimana nih gakupo benar benar makin badluck"

DI TEMPAT GAKUPO~

yin yin (author mode):"kan ingat gakupo nyawanya banyak"

gakupo kekubur di dalam pasir(padahal masih hidup)

all(min gakupo):"R.I.P gakupo kamui"

gakupo:"*sambil berdarah darah + sempoyongan) hei aku masih hidupp"

mayu:"kenapa

mati aja?"

sisanya:"iya ya"

gakupo:"sialan eloe semua"

mayu:"mau dibunuh ato hidup"

gakupo:"hi-hi-hidup"

mayu:"yaudah jangan ganggu kita lagi"

gakupo:"o-o-oke"

* * *

all:"itadakimasu"

yin yin:"masakannya kok rasanya aneh ya?"

miku:"gak aneh gitu loh mlahan enak"

yin yin:"mi-miku chan"

miku:"ya?

yin yin:"ini capjai negi ya?"

miku:"iya"

yin yin:"pantas aja rasannya aneh" #ditabok negi

Len:"mau boker dlu ya *udah abis makanannya*"

gakupo:"enak aja!aku dlu dong!"

kaito:"aku dlu"

yin yin:"aku dlu!"

samantha:"aku dlu dong!"

miku:"*dengan santainya jalan ke kamar*waah rebutan kamar mandi"

**T.B.C**

* * *

**gakupo:"hoi napa gua sial mulu sih"**

**yin yin:"gpp dong" #ditebas**

**gakupo:"tapi gw udah gak tahan"**

**yin yin:"yang penting nyawamu banyak aj loh"**

**balasan review:**

**hikari kengo:**

**maksudnya bukan stater,ceceku aja cuma 600an**

**samantha fangelina:**

**yang gak lucu capter 1 tau!**

**yin yin:"bye bye see you again at next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**drap drap drap hai my lopely reader (sambil mau meluk reader) **

**reader:(merinding)**

**yin yin:"hai juga my lopely lopely OC"**

**OCnya:(merinding)**

**yin yin:"ooh kedinginan semua ya?"**

**yuzuki:"*ngeluarin sabit pencabut nyawanya* akan kucabut nyawamu BakAuthor!"**

**yin yin:"*udah langkah seribu*kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur"**

**yuzuyu:"nee chan ayo sister complex!"**

**yuzuki :"ayo!"**

**yin yin:"*sambil mendengarkan lagu miku*ampuni saya!"**

**miku:"udahlah ampuni dia dia kan nge fans gw"**

**si sister complex:"okelah kalo begitu"**

**yin yin:"lalalalalalalalalala(innocent)"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**warning**

**OC nongol,author gaje,author sarap,author ikutan masuk,typo**

**disclaimer**

**vocaloid ada di bumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**maaf kalo kubuat aneh aneh lagi ngefans sama permainan pianonya lagu vocaloid ato lagu apa aja**

**ENJOY READING~**

* * *

hari ke 4 di rumah pantai

gakupo:" paggiiiii"

siiiiiiinggggg sunyi senyap

gakupo:"ouaaahhhhhh uda jam 12 ketinggalan temen temen semuanya udah pergi mainan di pantaiii!"

selesai gakupo siap siap ternyataaaa...

mario gakupo:"ouaaaaaaah aku ternyata masukk DSSSSS sialan lo mayu keluarin gwwww!"

mayu:"gak ah"

TOK TOK TOK

mayu :"ya?"

?:"ini kami murid baru di asrama voca dan kami disuruh pergi ke sini"

?:"nee-chan tidak ada yang jawab jangan jangan kita salah room lagi"

?:"gak mungkin deh"

?:"tapi kan nee chan ceroboh "

*bertengkar*

mayu:"kalian sapa sih? kalo gak jawab nanti aku jadiin bahan percobaan!"

? dan ?:"*keluarin tonkatnya dewa pencabut nyawa*aku akan ambil nyawamu dan memakan darahmu dengan tenang"

mayu:"*keluarin tongkat dewa pencabut nyawa*hoi aku ini dewa pencabut nyawa level 10 kalian?"

? dan ?:"ma-maaf sensei!,ka-kami level 2"

mayu:"kuhajar kaliaan!"

? DAN ?:"ma-ma-maaaaaaf

mayu:"ok ku maafkan"

yuzuyu:"namaku yuzuyu makoto OCnya si BakAuthor"

yuzuki:"namaku yuzuki makoto kakaknya yuzuyu OCnya si BakAuthor juga"

mayu:"namaku mayu dan mereka (yang masih tdr) blablabla"

twin makoto:"ooooo"

SKIP TIME~

* * *

semua udah kenalan sama twins makoto

kaito:"ooh jadi namamu yuzuyu makoto?,kau cantik sekali"

yuzuyu:*blushing+jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama saat lat kaito*

miku:"*liat yuzuyu blushing*kau tukang selingkuh BaKaitoooo"

tapi untungnya gak dimarahi

yin yin:"oh ya yuzuyu!yuzuki! kalian pilih deck vanguard apa?"

emmmm

yuzuyu+yuzuki:"shadow palladinnn!"

ok

abis belii

main di pantai

gakupo:*masih belum trauma (ngubur kaki)*

lainnya main vanguard di pantai

toshiki kai:*renang renang kagak jelas*

aichi:*main vanguard kagak jelas*

misaki:*diem diem kagak jelas*

kamui:*mata lope lope waktu liat emmi kagak jelas*

**(yin yin:"kok malah jadi crossover?.miku:"lah kan authornya kamu".yin yin oiyaya)**

ternyata... semua itu hanya

M

I

M

P

I

GAKUPO:"WHAT THE SHIT TERNYATA GW BANGUN JAM 10 BENERAN AAAAAAH SHIT"

habis gakipo siap siap(gakupo:"woi author gw gakupo dan nama saya bukan gakipo ato gakupo tapi gapokky)

gakupO:"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PINTUNYA KE KUNCII!

kucing hitam diuar jendela:"meow eow meow"(baca:"apes kamu gakupo)

GakUcing garong:"(dalem hati)_apes bener gw kali_ ini!*liat jendela*_ahaaa keluar lewat jendela ah!_

gakupo:"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH JENDELANYA JUGA KEKUNCIIIIIIIIIIIII APES GWAAAAAAAA!"

kucing hitam tadi:"meow meow meow(padahal dia punya kunci pintunya *sweetdroped*)

gakupo:*evil smirk*

gakupo:*tutup jendela pake tirai*

gakupo:*nonton hentai"

tbc

* * *

**bye bye all**

**balasan review**

**chalice:gw juga gak tau mau komen apa(watados)**

**smantha fangelina:watados mulu**

**hikari kengo:dia memang hentai sejati kok jadi tenang aja lagi suka ngecrossover ini diancem kalo gak matiin komputer bakal dimatiin paksa ya gitu deh jadi terpaksa**


	5. Chapter 5

**hai AUTHOR balik lagiiiiiii! i'm happy,i'm healthy,i'm ok,i'm fine~**

**my lopely oc do you want to kiss me**

**OC:*merinding***

**yin yin:"oh ya!,yuzuyu mau dengerin senbonzakura crazy piano"**

**yuzuyu:"mana headsetnya?"**

**yin yin:"nih!*nyodorin headset*"**

**yuzuyu:"(lagunya dibawah soalnya si yuzuyu ikutan nyanyi)**

**Daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei**

**Rairai rakuraku hansen kokka**

**Hi-no-maru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi**

**Akuryou taisan ICBM**

**Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon seisou nan no sono**

**Shounen shoujo sengoku musou ukiyo no manima ni**

**Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo**

**Seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite**

**Hyakusen renma no mitame wa shoukou**  
**Ittari kitari no oirandouchuu**  
**Aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare**  
**Seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi**

**Zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku joudo yakubarai**  
**Kitto saigo wa daidanen hakushu no aima ni**

**Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo**  
**Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite**

**Sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoenai yo**  
**Kibou no oka haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero**

**Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon seisou nan no sono**  
**Shounen shoujo sengoku musou ukiyo no manima ni**

**Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo**  
**Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite**

**Senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi ga utai boku wa odoru**  
**Koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure**

**all:"zzzzzzz"**

**yuzuyu:"sialan gw nyanyi malah ditinggal tidur"**

**gakupo:"*masih nonton hentai*yuzuyu sini ikut liat hentai bareng"**

**yuzuyu:"hentai itu apa?"**

**gakupo:" nanti kan tau"**

**yuzuyu:"ok"(author:"sekedar memberi tau yuzuyu umurnya udah 12 taun dan polos kalo lagi sore+malam langsung jadi orang umur 12 taun sesungguhnya kalo siang jadi anak 5 taun(badannya juga berubah))**

**rin:"Len nyanyi levan polka yuk"**

**Len:"ayo!"**

**Rin & Len:"Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.**

**Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,**  
**La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo**  
**Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do**  
**Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.**  
**Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,**  
**La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo**  
**Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do**

**Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu**  
**Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu**  
**Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu**  
**Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu**  
**Rattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu**  
**Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu**  
**Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu**  
**Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu~"**

**miku:"ini konser di rumah Ya?"**

**all:"iya!nyannyi bareng yok!"**

**miku:"yok"**

**all:"mjxjdffjujdfjqychjysdrd8djuecjijgcmjimmccmlff mfmiicdjcxjcthhsdjuhwsjdsuhjduhshajkhuzhsjwsjxdjij aijzisusiaiwioqwuiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwwwiwiwiwiwiwwiwwi wiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwwwwwwwwwwwwwzkkkkkkkkkk kkkisZxgcfjg kxcxj uahhsyhdushxasfhcuhsjxusyjsw2iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiioitgcxnbr5bcor5tbcjyveucyufjkikikikikikikikvk isifihuiugtuhiugkdifuidkjidjccducuiyfuyscgyhsxghsx ghayasgysuyhfuvhufvjcjvifvuuifdugirg"**

**all:"kok jadi campur aduk?!"**

**gakupo:*makan terong***

**all:"gakupo kamu kok bentol bentol"**

**kaito:"aaaaah,aku juga"**

**1 detik kemudian**

**kaito:" wah bentolnya hilang"**

**gakupo:"huwaaaa,bentolku gak hilang"**

**gakupo:"! #$%^&*(**

**.**

**.**

**.)_! ^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+! #$%^&()_~! #$%^&*() #$*() #$&*( #$*()#*( #$%& #$%^&#&^& # #*! (! $%&*() #$%^&*()_! #! $&)_(*^ !#$%()(^$ "**

**all(min gackpo):"jangan berisiKK!"**

**ok disclaim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**warning:**

**OC nongol,typo,speako,author masuk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**disclaimer:**

**vocaloid milik yi- #plak**

**milik crypton dan yamaha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING~**

* * *

kucing hitam di luar adalah kucing sihir hitamnya mayu

flashback

_gakupo:*coba coba buka jendela tapi kekunci*_

_kucing hitam di luar:"meow meow meow"(baca:padahal dia punya kuncinya *sweetdroped*)_

_gakupo:*tutup tirai*_

_gakupo:*nonton hentai*_

flashback end

kucing hitamnya pergi ke mayu

kucing hitam:"master aku melihat gakucing garong nonton hentai"

mayu:"APA!"

KUCING HITAM:"iya dia nonton hentai"

mayu:"AKAN KUDATANGI DIA!KUCING!sekarang kau boleh kembali ke alammu"*sprinkle*

di rumah pantai~

mayu:"GAKUPO!"

gakupo:"gyaaaaaaaahhhh! aku ketauann!"

hakim(?):''baiklah gakupo kau akan disidang(?) pesan terakhir?"

gakupo:"se berDosnya aku,aku tetep WaTaDos"

SKIP TIME~

* * *

sesudah gakupo disidang(?)

hakim:"Gakupo resmi masuk penjara dengan code(?) banci dari taman lawang"

Gakupo:"sialan kau hakim sialan!"

hakim:"loh kok mbantah?buktinya udah ada di chalice loh!"

GAKUPO:"NAPA SIH GW SELALU APES?!"

yin yin:"nasib harus diterima"*megang punggungnya gakupo*

gakupo:*nangis*

yin yin:*nyemackdown gakupo*

tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~~

* * *

tatsunagi takuto:"aduuh aku nyasar ke mana ini?"

yin yin:"gak tau lah!"

tatsunagi takuto:"aduhh aku nyasar ke fic mana nih?"

yin yin(author mode):"gak ta- eh kamu nyasar ke fic punyaku"

tatsunagi takuto:"yaudah balik ke ficku dulu ya bye bye"

yin yin:"tunggu oi kamu bintang tamunya"

tatsunagi takuto:"okey"

pewawancara(?):" apa pekerjaan anda?"

tatsunagi takuto:"saya berkerja sebagai sponsor VF circuit

pewawancara:"apa yang membuat anda menyukai vg?"

tatsunagi takuto:"bla bla bla(author gak tau)"

dan bla bla bla

* * *

tatsunagi takuto:"hoshhhh capek ngomong terus

DI TEMPAT LAIN~

Len:"Rin main yuk"

Rin:"males ah"

Len:"ayolah Rin"

Rin:"main sana bareng luka neesan ato miku neechan"

Len :"tapi kan mereka kerja"

Rin:"yaudah aku juga kerja tidur"

Len:"tidur itu bukan kerja"

Rin:"yaudah kerja dalem mimpi aja deh wekk"

Len:"huuuuh"

DI TEMPAT LAINNYA LAGI~

mario gakupo:"parapapparapappapapapapparap(nada lagunya mario di vocaloid)"

mayu:"khe khe khe khe"

mario gakupo:"huaaaaaaaaaaaaah helep miiii"

mayu:"ooh mau main mii ya?"

mario gakupo:"bukaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

mayu:"okeylah kalo begitu"*walks away*

**T.B.C**

* * *

**bye all males balas review :P #digampar reader**


	6. Chapter 6

**hai yin yin dateng kok malah ngantuk ya?**

**yin yin:"MIKUU!"**

**miku"ya ada apa BakAuthor"**

**yin yin:"gw mau main bitstrips(game facebook) sebelum tidur jadi kamu authornya"*walks away***

**miku:"siip deh"**

**kaito:"miku darling kita main yukkk"**

**miku:"gak bisa karena gua disuruh si gakucing garong#plak bukan si BakAuthor buat jadi author di chapter ini "**

**kaito:"BAKAUTHOOORRRRR!"**

**kaito:"ngomong ngomong hari ini kita karaoke bareng loh"**

**miku:"betulan?"**

**kaito:"iya aku betulan"**

**miku:"yayyyyy"**

**stop!disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**disclaimer:**

**vocaloid bukan milik saya tapi milik yamaha dan crypton future media**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**warning**

**DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING~**

* * *

pagi ini adalah hari terakhir di rumah pantai

mayu:"*bikin daftar kegiatan* nah selesai! ini adalah jadwal kita untuk hari ini

mau liat? tuh dibawah

-jalan jalan naik kapal selam

-karaoke

-festival di deket pantai

mayu:"kita sudah bikin jadwal dan kita akan happy, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tatsunagi takuto(nginep semalam dan mbayarin biaya untuk hari ini):"emmm mayu chan apa tertawamu tidak terlalu keras?yang lain masih tidur"

mayu:"eem perasaan suara teryawaku memang terlalu keras ya"

takuto:"memang keras"

mayu:''ooh"

miku+kaito:"BANZAIIII! mayu chan sepertinya kamu dan takuto pasangan yang cocok ya!"

mayu & takuto:"! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #^*())+! #$^&&*())_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*$ !~! # $%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_"*blushing*

miku&kaito:"waah betul betul cocok"

takuto&mayu:"a-a-apa yang ka-kau-"*masih blushing

all(min mayu&takuto):"BANZAAIIII!"

Mayu:"AKAN KUCABUT NYAWAMU SEkARANG JUGAA!*blushing*(tingkat kemarahan dewa dewi di langit ke 10)"

all:"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Mayu:"udah!ayo ke kapal selam!"

sisanya:"iyaaaa''

di kapal selam

semua( min takuto):"wow"(reader kenapa takuto nggak?author:"soalnya dia orang kaya jadi dia udah sering naik kapal selam")

tiba tiba...

Kacanya dipecahin gakupo!

gakupo:"huaaaaaaaah kacanya pecah oh tidak!"

ada hiu masuk kapal makan gakupo dan pergi dan air yang masuk ke kapal hilang dan jendelanya jadi betul kembali

all:" loh itu keajaibannya sapa?"

keadaan gakupo dimakan hiu,jadi BABnya hiu,diiket rumput laut,dilempar paus keluar bumi

all:"horeee gakupo matiiii"

gakupo:"hoi BakAuthor gue tuh katanya kan punya 10000 nyawa "

author:"oh iya ya"

all:"huweeeee gakupo gak matiii"

****all:"oh iblis kapan gakupo kamu ambil"

gakupo:"DEMIII IBLISSSSSS! eh salah DEMII TUHAAAAAANNNN!"

BAA DUM TSSS DHUAAAAAAAAAR!

ALL:"! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()$ # ^%%^^%! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$* #&*#* ))##$$$$%%_%TT$%^&*()_! #$&$#$#$%)#&#$%(#

Gakupo:"kok pada marah?"#dicuekin

yin yin:"gakupo ini rekaman lagunya hatsu yang terbaru"*ngasih headset*

Gakupo:"*masang headset*lagunya kaya gimana ya? mulai"

yin yin:"*evil smirk*udah ya? ok,mulai!"

Gakupo:"! #$%^&*( #$%*()#$^&! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()$ # ^%%^^%! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$* #&*#* ))##$$$$%%_%TT$%^&*()_! #$&$#$#$%)#&#$%(#

yin yin:"gimana enak kan?"

gakupo:"WTHH!,INI KAN LAGU SENBONZAKURA CRAZY PIANO! SIALAN LO BAKAUTHOR"

yin yin:*udah kabur dari tadi*

yin yin:"*ngelompati kotoran anjing*hup gak kena"

gakupo:*ngelompati kotoran anjing ,jatuh, mukanya kena kotoran anjing*

tatsunagi takuto:''udah ayo berangkat karaoke''

DI TEMPAT KARAOKE~

Rin:"Len yo nyanyi butterfly on your right shoulder"

Len:"ayo!

Rin & Len:''(migi kata ni murasaki choucho)  
(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)  
(setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru)  
(hibiku piano)  
fukyou waon

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyou waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite  
donna koto demo  
hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?  
doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru  
kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain  
mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyou waon

(fukyou waon)  
(ga suki de)  
(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)  
(wa kono heya no sumi de)  
(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)  
(fukyou waon)

kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa  
aijou sore tomo  
aa...

koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru  
sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu  
kurui dashita watashi wo tomete  
isshun de raku ni shite yo

dakiyosete yuganda karada  
umeru no wa anata shika inai  
sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni  
kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyou waon

migikata no murasaki choucho  
(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
(hibiku piano)

fukyou waon

miku:"kita nyanyi world is mine bareng"

all:"ya!"

all:"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?

miku:"Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two...

all:"HYAAAAAAAAHH

CLINK

ALL:"kok tempat karaokenya hilang

tatsunagi takuto:"sementara tempat karaokenya hilang kita..."

all:"festival!"

tatsunagi takuto:"dan kita hidup baha- #plakkk dan kita bersenang senang

**the en- #plakkk **

* * *

**yin yin:" takuto itu sesat ya?"**

**tatsunagi takuto:"gak yo"**

**yin yin:"ok aku bikin side storynya takuto"**

**side story**

**tatsunagi takuto:"mayu i love you"**

**mayu:"i love you too takuto"**

**3 tahun kemudian**

**mereka kecelakaan mobil saat mau menikah**

**end**

**yin yin :"the endddd"**

**balasan review:**

**hikari kengo:kelakuan si gakucing garong selalu tiada batasnya #plaaakkk thanks reviewnya**

**samantha:thanks reviewnya yaa**

**kagamine MiCha:GaKai memang selalu sial tapi kaito udah gak sial hahahahaha**

**review please**


End file.
